


The Worst First Date

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Secret Relationship, fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Naturally Goku & Vegeta would pick the most inappropriate venue for their first date. For Kakavege Fic Swap!
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Worst First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmarked/gifts).



> For Starmarked aka Earth's Greatest Gaiyan!

Vegeta could hardly believe the day was here.

With Bulma at the helm, the wedding had proven to be an elaborate, illustrious affair. Vegeta watched as guests filed into the largest, most beautiful hall that West City had to offer. Mouths gaped open as people peered around at the hanging flowers cascading from the ceilings, at the glamorous chandeliers dazzling everyone with their light. 

Vegeta felt strangely nostalgic, watching the spectacle from his spot in the front row on the bride’s side. He and Bulma had never married, at least not in the human sense of the word, though he had called her “wife” for many years. But over time they had drifted apart—and now he felt genuinely glad for her, having found a human spouse who seemed to make her happy. 

For his own part, Vegeta couldn’t complain. Had he and Bulma not split up, he never would have been able to embrace his long-suppressed love for Kakarot. 

It had only been a few weeks since making it “official” in their own strange way—yet it already felt like they had been together forever. Vegeta had insisted on keeping it a closely guarded secret, refusing to even go out in public places together, until after the wedding. He told Kakarot it was for Bulma’s sake. He’d never admit that he really just felt afraid that Kakarot would soon grow bored with him. 

Despite his anxious mental wanderings, Vegeta found that he couldn't help but smile as he watched the oaf fidgeting on the platform next to Launch, Eighteen, and Chi Chi. Vegeta still found it amusing that Bulma had insisted on having Kakarot in her bridal party. He looked irresistible in the classic tuxedo with a lovely aqua tie. Vegeta was so busy watching Kakarot's every adorably awkward move that he missed the final kiss sealing his former mate to her new, legally declared husband. 

— 

The cocktail hour seemed to drag on for ages, with Kakarot getting his photo taken with the bridal party and leaving Vegeta to linger awkwardly with his motley crew of weakling friends. The usual gang was all there: Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, even Piccolo and Gohan showed their faces. Vegeta had brushed off the boring conversation as well as the prying questions:  _ What have you been up to, Vegeta? Been seeing anyone? Have you talked to Goku lately? Did you know he’s divorced now too? _ It was only out of respect for his ex that he didn’t beat any of the obnoxious interrogators into the ground. 

_ "Please _ don’t tell me all the food is gone!” 

Kakarot’s wailing whine broke through Vegeta’s fantasy of dismembering Yamcha. The oaf rushed over to the group with a handful of crudites and cheese cubes. “This was the only thing I could find over there!” 

“You realize there’s a sit-down meal, right?” Piccolo pointed out. 

“Oh, phew!” Kakarot crammed the carrots into his mouth. “I’m starving.” 

As Kakarot caught up with his old friends, Vegeta found that he couldn’t stop the irritating mix of emotions boiling up in his gut: jealousy at how easy it was for him, how no one gave  _ him _ shit about  _ his _ breakup, how much he just wanted to hold the idiot’s hand but couldn’t—

“So what about you, Goku? You seeing anybody?” Krillin waggled his eyebrows lewdly as Kakarot blushed. 

Vegeta tensed up immediately, having no confidence that Kakarot would be able to keep his mouth shut. 

“Ah, not yet!” he said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. To Vegeta’s relief—and disappointment—Kakarot didn’t cast so much as a glance in his direction. 

People had begun drifting toward the doors to the main room, and the group’s attention turned toward the promise of dinnertime. Delicious smells and welcoming music floated through the air. As he walked slowly along with the crowd, Vegeta was surprised to feel a hand at the small of his back. 

“Ha! I thought I was going to screw that one up.” Kakarot’s whisper brushed against Vegeta’s ear and sent a chill down his neck. “Aren’t you proud of me?” 

“Shut up and get your hand off me,” Vegeta hissed. “You’re going to blow it.” 

“I can think of something else I’d like to blow.” 

Vegeta coughed and flinched away from Kakarot’s touch. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothin’. You just look pretty nice in a suit, Vegeta.” 

“Tch. Keep your voice down, clown.”

“Y’know, if you think about it,” whispered Kakarot as they followed the crowd, “this is kinda like our first date, right?” 

“How is  _ this _ a date?” 

“I dunno… we’re all dressed up, we’re about to have a fancy meal. Doesn’t that count?” 

“My ex’s wedding isn’t the venue I would have chosen.” Nevertheless, Kakarot’s flirtations, his playful whispers and the teaser of a touch, were enough to make Vegeta feel dazed. 

Suddenly Kakarot grabbed Vegeta’s hand and yanked him out of the crowd. “Hold on, I have an idea!” 

“But… food!” 

“I have something more important to do.” 

Vegeta couldn’t possibly imagine what would be more important to Kakarot than food right now. 

“Where the hell are we going?” he demanded as Kakarot led him down a quiet hallway. 

“Bulma had this fancy little room somewhere down here,” Kakarot was saying, looking left and right. “Here we go.” He slyly opened the door and peeked in, then gave Vegeta a nod of reassurance. 

“What is this?” The room seemed to be covered from top to bottom in frills and lace, and it smelled like gallons of perfume. 

“The getting ready room, they called it. I thought you might like a little time away from all those people out there.” Kakarot had his hands on his hips, looking pleased with himself, and Vegeta was done. He grabbed Kakarot by the tie and yanked his face down into a kiss that earned a delighted gasp from Kakarot’s lips. 

“Not out here!” Kakarot pulled himself away, then shoved Vegeta toward a partially closed door. A bathroom—covered with makeup stains and tear-soaked tissues—awaited them. Kakarot wasted no time: he pushed Vegeta up against the edge of the sink and took his face into his hands. And now it was Kakarot’s turn to make Vegeta gasp with a kiss so tender that he could have disintegrated right then and there. 

“You know,” murmured Kakarot, covering Vegeta’s cheek and neck in kisses, “I’m not really loving all this secrecy stuff.” 

“Shh.” Vegeta softened into Kakarot and let his hands wander, enjoying every second of Kakarot’s touch. He’d never let Kakarot hold his hand in public, but he had to admit he enjoyed this little maneuver to bring him somewhere more private. 

“All I wanna do is show the world that we’re together. Hasn’t it been long enough?” 

“You know after today we can tell—” 

Suddenly the door to the main room slammed open, and an avalanche of white cloth and lace barrelled toward them. 

“I HAVE TO PEE!” Bulma shrieked at the top of her lungs—and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes dwelled on the two of them, tangled in an embrace on the edge of her sink, and it only took her a few seconds to register the sight. Her face contorted into a snarl. Chi Chi and Launch were not far behind. 

“Get the fuck out of my bathroom!” she yelled, and they obliged immediately, with Kakarot pressing two fingers to his forehead and ITing them away to an even quieter place: Master Roshi’s island. Only Turtle was here, relaxing on the beach, and he looked up at them in surprise, then rolled his eyes and meandered back toward the house. 

“Umm. I guess they all know now,” said Kakarot with that nervous laugh that Vegeta had come to adore. 

“Kakarot, that was a terrible first date.” Vegeta folded his arms, even as Kakarot reached out and pulled him close. Kakarot smiled and held him tighter. Vegeta melted into him, feeling safe in his embrace, enjoying this quiet moment together. “I demand a better one.” 

“I think we could make that work, Vegeta.” 


End file.
